She Will Thaw His Heart
by JackFrost1492373
Summary: Jack decides to go to Arendelle and give them a snow day. But when he lands on a balcony, the queen herself can see him! What is going to happen between them...?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my second fanfic, please tell me how you like it! I will use songs to tell a bit of the things that the chars feel! Song: Laughed Until We Cried by Jason Aldean I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE! FROZEN IS DISNEY, AND RISE OF THE GUARDIANS IS DREAMWORKS! Thanks! Please review! _

|~Flashback~| Jack sighed as he slept, knowing his brother, Jamie, would be asking the same question soon. 'Here it comes...' He thought. 'ow,' he grinned as his brother shook him. "Go back to bed, Jamie..." Well, Jamie thought other wise. "But the skys awake! You know I will be awake! So its time to PLAY!" Jack just pushed him off the side of the bed. "Nah. Go play by yourself..." Jamie jumped up, and said in Jack's ear, "do you wanna have a snow fight...?" Jack grinned and grabbed his brother's hand, running out of his room. "Fine, just because of the word, 'snow.'" He stops running in the big, blue and green ballroom. "Make some snowballs! Make some snowballs, Jack! Please!" His little brother gave him big pleading puppy eyes. "Alright, Jamie," is what he said and he heard footsteps, but ignored them. He made it snow, then grabbed a handful of snow, making it a sphere. Then he blew on it, frosty air came and hardened the soft snow and he handed it to his brother, them decided to just make some with the power he had. Hewaved his hand, and on each side of the ballroom were 3 ft. high piles of snowballs. Jamie ran to get to his. Jack smiled, then jumped and floated over to his. "Ready?" His brother nodded fast. "Set..." Ole Jack Frost grabbed a snowball slowly, then chucked it happily. "GO!" His brother was his in the arm. "Nice try, Frostbite!" Jamie heard a 'smack' as Jack did an ultimate face-palm. "Don't call meh that, please?" Jamie nodded. Jack threw another, and it hit his face, knocking him down, but he did not get up. "Jamie?" He ran over to his brother... |~Flashback ends~| Jack, not liking that memory, he threw it away. "Jack?" He turned to see Tooth looking concerned. "You zoned out... and... but are you ok...?" Jack waved her off. "Yea, I am, just trying to not remember things." Jack then flew out of the workshop to bring snow to that old city, Arendelle. He landed on the balcony of the castle, then he started to sing a song by... Jason _! He couldn't remember the last name... "Going through the closet the other day, found an old yearbook, flipped right to the page of that senior trip, down there on them Panama strips..." He almost fell off the ledge when someone started talking. "What are you doing here? I am not tryig to be rude, but how also?" He turned to see a girl with a long braid of cornsilk colored hair that went over her shoulder. She wore a cape with different snow designs. She had a long, light blue dress that split so her knee shown. "I flew up here, and how can ya even SEE me?" Jack jumped and started to fly around the room to prove he cold fly. "Who are you, miss... Snow Queen?" He smirked at the girl as she tried not to laugh. "I am a Queen, and depending on my mood, I CAN be a Snow Queen." She smiled at the boy. "Well, I can be a Snow KING at times, again, depending on my mood, I want to know your name, not your title, Snow Queen." Jack smirked evily and circled the queen. "By the way my name is Jack. Jack Frost." He stopped and waited for the queen to say something. "My name is Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."


	2. Laughed Until We Cried (it willCONTINUE)

Hey, thanks for sticking with my story! This will have the same song btw!

* * *

Jack grinned. "Snowball fight...?" The Queen infront of him gasped as the door opened to Anna, and she gasps at Jack. "Elsa! Who is the handsome boy?" Elsa rolled her eyes her nose and ears red. "Oh my gods, Anna! Don't you talk like that!" Jack bowed and smiled at the girl behind the queen. "I bet you are the princess of Arendelle?" He grinned his 'snowball fight' grin. "Do you like snowball fights?" He leaned on his staff. "Oh, oh! Elsa! Anna! I know who that man is!" The snowman he met in the last city, Corona, named Olaf. "Oh, hey Snowman. How ya doin'?" The snowman jumped up and down. "Oh! I am doing awesome, Jack!" The winter spirit put his finger up to his mouth, "

Shhh! Don't say my name!" He grinned at the girls, the at the the Snow Queen. "SHE has to guess my whole name..." He pointed at Elsa. "Hey! Now I think I know it! You can fly..." She waves her hand and a snow ball appears. "But first, anyone want a snowball fight...?" Jack smiled evily while reaching behind his back and forming a snowball, then blowing on it to make it more fun to be hit with. "Come on! Lets get outta here and have a snowball fight!" Jack burst out to the balcony and kneels. "Do you want a ride? They're free!" Both girls stared at each other, then Elsa gave a big sigh, and slide on jack's back. "Alrighty! You ready?" He made sure she was on right. "Yes, I am." She responded.

"Alright! Take off! And don't scream! It hurts my ears!" He ran off the balcony, and yelled for the wind to take him where it wanted to go. He stopped falling and started to soar higher and higer a surprised Anna that is left on the balcony. "Ok! I have an idea where to throw some snowballs!" Jack turned to her. "Yea? Tell me where, I will go there." She nodded and pointed at a once grand ICE castle and Jack almost fell out of the sky. Elsa seen he was staring at her castle, so she gigged. "Is it okay? It was torn down by its own..." she trailed off. "Why are you so deep in thought, your majesty? I think that place is AWESOME! Who was its owner?" He started jumping around, anxious. "I w-w-aa-zzzzzz!" she tried to say. "WHAT? YOU ARE AWESOME, MRS. SNOW QUEEN!" he flew fast to the ground, and jumped on a platform of ice. "Here, have a snowball." She shoved it in his face. "Ack!" Jack did the same, not noticeing they where being watched...

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
